Now or Never
by 00000xXxX
Summary: What if Rachel felt unwanted, unneeded. on her birthday. But that all changes when Apollo shows up to distract her. But when she gives a terrifying profacy, then is kidnapped. What will Apollo do when Rachel might die! rated k  for violence. XD RACHOLLO!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-Yo this is my first Percy Jackson story! And I am open for reviews, i would like nice, but i am open for advice. But if it good do say something! and check out my other stories! XD**

** Ch. 1-My name is Rachel**

**Rachel P.O.V**

**Hi! My name is Rachel E. Dare. A few summers ago I was you normal mortal who could see through the Mist. But that all changed when I met Percy Jackson. A cute green eyed demi-god. Well, on first meeting he almost killed me...but now we're all friends. At first I thought he was some weird kid. But soon I started to like him, a lot! And last summer before he ran off to save the world I kissed him. I hadn't meant to it just seamed the right thing to do! I mean I wasn't sure where he was going or if I would ever see him again. But it is now. I am the Oracle of Delphi and I am not allowed to date. Or any of the stuff that leads to. Yeah you get the idea. And it gets worse. I have this annoying, but cute sun god who gets jealous very easy. Like this one time, a guy tried to ask me directions and Apollo made him go poof. And by that I mean where he stood a pile of ash now was. I was so mad. But I don't hate Apollo, in fact the opposite! I am in love with him. Yes the "L" word. I mean who couldn't love his cocky smiled, his lushes blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. But of course there is no hope. I am just one girl and I am not even all that pretty or so I think. And a major fact HE IS A GOD! No not "God" a "god" lower case ''g''. Oh and with Percy, I got over him when I saw Apollo. And when he started dating Annabeth, I mean common Percabeth! Who couldn't love it? But me and Percy and still friends and so are me and Annabeth. But now they are off on some date in the city while I am sitting alone in the cave. Few people came here, unless they wanted a prophecy. Which I was alright with. But today I was really bored! And I was depressed. For today was my birthday! And no one has come to visit. I sighed and decided to got sit on the beach. When I got there everyone was gone from sight.**

"**Where is everyone?" I thought aloud. Just as I sat down, in a flash of bright light Apollo was there. He grinned at me, I stood.**

"**Oh, hello lord Apollo." I said with respect. He smiled.**

"**Hey, Rach. Whats up?" he said sitting next to me in the sand. I looked back at the rising sun. I sat back down.**

"**Nit much, and lord Apollo don't you have work to do?" I asked giving him a sly look. He grinned that amazing grin. And shrugged. I laughed. I waited for him to say something. Like oh I don't know "Happy Birthday!" but nothing. I sighed and stood up. I looked down to Apollo who was still siting.**

"**So what are you doing here anyway?" I questioned. He smiled and stood.**

"**What I can't visit my favorite Oracle?" he asked giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes. I looked back to camp. Still no one. I felt sad that no one, even Apollo has remembered that today is my birthday. I waved good-bye to Apollo and began to walk to the pavilion, it would be breakfast soon. I was about three steps away when Apollo grabbed my arm looking frantically at the pavilion. He smiled and let go.**

"**Hey, how about we spend some time together? I can take you out for food. Go for a ride in the sun chariot. Eh?" he asked snapping his fingers and his red car popped next to us. I looked back at camp. And then back at Apollo. I guess since I needed something to get my mind off the depressing day. I sighed.**

"**Okay, sure why not." I said walking to the passenger side. Apollo came and opened the door for me. He ran over and got in the drivers side and pulled on his sunglasses. He grinned as the engine flared to life. And then we took off fast speeds but not to fast, I could still look down and see the town. We flew past Mrs. Jackson..er..Bolfis's apartment. We flew by without any problems. Then we landed at a small cafe. Apollo walked over to me and took my hand like we were some couple. I blushed but hid it. A few girls glanced at Apollo. And I had to admit I wanted godly powers to smite them on the spot! And I even noticed a few guys glance at me. I smirked knowing it would tick Apollo off. We took a seat in the cafe and the waitress came and took our orders. Apollo said he would order for me. And he did a pretty good job: two cup of iced coffee and two slices of chocolate cheese cake. The waitress nodded and ran off. I finally looked to see what Apollo was wearing. A yellow V-neck t-shirt, white shorts and brown sandals. His blonde hair was a little messy but in a cute way, and behind his dark sunglasses were his beautiful luminescent blue eyes. I was nothing compared to his style. I had on a red shirt that had paint splattered on it, in a cool way not ugly. And torn bleached jeans. They two had a bit of paint on them. And my frizzy hair was pulled back in a messy braid. In someone's eyes it might look nice. But to me..eh..i couldn't care less. Not like I can date. And the only guy I like is a god! Apollo looked at me.**

"**Everything alright Rach?" he asked. I looked up snapped out of my thoughts. I smiled.**

"**Yeah everything I perfect!" I lied. Apollo raised his eye brow and was about to say something when the waitress came back and gave us our breakfast. I smiled and began to eat. The cheese cake was well...AWESOME! And with Apollo being there with me it made it all the more magnificent. I looked around. After becoming the oracle I got more worried about being watched. It is like monsters want to kill me more than demi-gods. But I knew that with Apollo here I wouldn't get hurt. Or at least I hoped! A phone rang and I realized it was Apollo's he sighed and opened it. I couldn't here any of the conversation. But when Apollo snapped the phone closed I guessed it wasn't good news. He sighed and stood. He walked up and paid for our food, he turned back to me.**

"**Sorry, Rachel. But I gotta go get some work done. Listen it won't take long. How about you go wait in central park! I will meet you there. Just go and relax for a while." he said as we walked out of the room. I felt disappointed. But I also felt glad that Apollo was going to be coming back. I nodded and waved as he drove off. I began to walk to central park. When I got there I sat at the closest bench. I waited. And before I knew a little girl had sat next to me. I felt nervous but she didn't look like a monster. She had long brown hair and looked to be around twelve. She had silvery cloths on. And when she looked at me with her eyes that were as silver as the moon. I knew who she was.**

"**Lady Artemis!" I exclaimed. She nodded and smiled. She held up her hand and a robin flew and landed on it, she smiled at it.**

"**Hello Rachel. How are you?" she asked as the bird flew away. I frowned.**

"**No offense lady Artemis, but I highly doubt you came to me to ask that." I said looking her in the eyes. She frowned too.**

"**I take no offense. And you are correct. I came to tell you a warning. I sense great danger for you my dear. You must keep your eyes open. Stay where it is safe." she said standing. I stopped her.**

"**Lady Artemis, I don't mean to doubt you. But why would you tell me this. Aren't gods not allowed to get involved?" I asked. She smiled slightly.**

"**This is true my dear. But I am not getting involved as a god, but as a sibling. My brother cares much for you. I have never seen him spend so much time with an oracle." she said grinning slightly. I felt my face turn red.**

"**Lady Artemis! I...uh...I mean...I" I tried to find words. But Artemis stopped me laughing.**

"**It is well child. But keep in mind. You are a maiden. It has always been that way. Nothing can change that and you can't give back the spirit of the oracle. Good-bye" she said vanishing. I sat and moped. Hearing those words are depressing. Almost like saying**

**''Yeah, your gonna die! Oh and Apollo might like you!'' I sighed.**

**Then Apollo was sitting next to me. I smiled at him. He frowned.**

"**What did sis want?" he asked. I looked at him in shock then looked away.**

"**Nothing, just wanted me to...ah...well, none of your business!" I said looking away. Apollo sighed. He stood. He checked his watch. By now it was around noon. His eyes widened.**

"**Rachel we gotta go!" he said pulling my up and running to his car. He pushed me in and ran to the drivers side. He jumped in slammed on the gas. The car lurched forward and took off. I sighed and sat back. I really didn't care where we went. I just wanted to forget what Artemis had said. And I didn't want to think of the question haunting my mind...**

**''Who is after me?''****

* * *

**

** A.N-So there it is! :D hope u liked it! i had the idea for a while. and i just love the couple! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2-Surprise!**

**Apollo P.O.V**

**I was doing my best to distract Rachel. But after I came back, she seemed...sad. Or sadder. But now we were in my car and driving back to camp. Gods, if I am late the others will kill me! Not for real, they can't! But I saw a dress store and stopped so hard that Rachel leaned forward. Rachel saw the shop and gave me a look. I grinned and pulled her into the shop. I told her to sit and she did. I went running through the shop looking for a dress. Then I saw one. It was a dark green dress that would end at the knees. It was tight at the top but spread out more at the waits. It had a gold belt and had a gold trim. I smiled and grabbed it. I saw a pair of gold sandals. I grinned and grabbed them I walked back to Rachel. She looked at the dress.**

"**What is that for?" she asked. I thought.**

"**Just go and put it on while I pay." I told her. She shrugged and walked to the dressing room. I paid the cashier. And then sat down feeling tired. Then Rachel walked out. The dress looked like it was made for her! I closed my mouth and stood.**

"**you look hot!" I said grinning. She glanced at her reflection. She smiled. I smiled then felt my phone vibrate. I flipped it open. I had a text.**

_**From: .**_

_**To: Me**_

_**DUDE! Where the Hades are you?**_

**I looked a the time. I grimaced I was late. I closed the phone. And grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her back to the car when we were both in I drove, FAST! We drove silent until we reached camp-half blood. I helped Rachel out of the car and we walked to the amphitheater. She looked at me with a questioned look I smiled. Before we got to the amphitheater I put my hand over Rachel's eyes. She pouted but walked on. When we got to the entrance I looked to see most of our friends: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Artemis, and even Mr. D. Chiron was standing over waiting for the cue. I raised my other and and then took of my hand from around Rachel's eyes as I dropped my hand.**

"**SUPRISE!" everyone yelled. Rachel screamed with shock and joy. She smiled at everyone. They all came up and greeted her. I walked over to my sister. She seemed off in her own world. She was staring at Rachel. And it was creepy.**

"**Hey little sister. What is bothering you?" I asked grinning. She sent me a glare then went back to watching Rachel. I sighed.**

**The rest of the night went on with games, food, cake and presents. Rachel had said this was the best birthday she had ever had! And that made my day. Mr. D got up to talk. He looked irritated, my guess is that he really didn't want to be her.**

"**Well, blah, blah, blah. Happy birthday Rissy Darch." he said waving his hand around. I rolled my eyes.**

"**It's Rachel Dare!" they all said. Mr. D rolled his eyes and walked out of the amphitheater. Rachel smiled from where she was sitting on a bench. I walked over to her. I sat down next to her.**

"**So Rachel, how was your day?" I asked as she glanced at me.**

"**_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Slayer of the mighty Python" _her voice sounder distant.**

"**Rachel...what..oh no!" I said backing away as her eyes went to a sickly green color and green mist fell from her mouth.**

"_**On the lunar eclipse when all is come,**_

_**maiden of Apollo shall be gone.**_

_**Athena and Poseidon children unite,**_

_**to bring the oracle back to right.**_

_**A final hope shall come in a flash.**_

_**Only Apollo can save her at last.**_

_**With King of Ghosts and daughter of lightning.**_

_**The end shall come amongst the most dangerous fighting"**_** she said distantly. I froze. Had I just gotten a prophecy to myself? HOW? Rachel started to fall forward. The others had noticed this and Annabeth jumped forward and caught her before she did a face plant on the floor. I was still in shock. I watched as Rachel held her head. She looked up and gazed around.**

"**What just happened? She asked looking around at the shocked faces. Nico stepped forward.**

"**Um..I think you just gave a prophecy to Apollo. Is that even possible?" he asked me. I shrugged.**

"**It has never happened." I said looking back at Rachel. She stood. She smiled at the others but I could tell it was forced.**

"**Um..I wanted to thanks you guys for this awesome birthday! I loved it. But I am feeling tired, so see you all tomorrow." she said walking back to the cave. The others soon left to go to their cabins. All that were left were me, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. They could tell I was worried about the prophecy. Thalia smiled and walked forward.**

"**No need to worry! We will all make sure Rachel is safe. And plus you the god of the sun, what can't you see?" she said grinning. I smiled my thanks.**

"**Yeah, but that isn't that I am worried about. The prophecy talked about a lunar eclipse. Well there happens to be one tomorrow." I said frowning. They others looked worried. Percy smiled.**

"**Don't worry Apollo, we got this! We can make sure nothing happens, and any way prophecies have a way of meaning what you don't think." Percy said enthusiastic. I wasn't to much more happy. I nodded and went back to leave. I was very worried about one part**

**''The end shall come in the most dangerous fighting...''**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! so sorry for the long wait! :P stupid writers block! but now i got some really good ideas!**

**Ch. 3- Where is she?**

**Apollo P.O.V**

**I was worried about Rachel when I went to go make the sun rise. But I had to do my work or Zeus would get ticked. When I got back to camp I began to walk to Rachel's cave. Nico di Angelo stopped me. He looked pail, or paler.**

"**Apollo, this morning I got this weird feeling coming from Rachel's cave. Do you mind if I come with to check on her?" he asked. I new the kid had a little crush on her, but I let it pass. I nodded. Hearing him say that made me worry even more. Being the son of Hades he could know when someone dies, and I felt worried. But I was sure if Rachel had died I would have know. But I still walked faster to the cave. When we got there, there was a cold draft coming. I walked into the cave, and almost let all of my godly powers out in rage. The entire cave was destroyed. And Rachel was not in sight. I thought about the prophecy. Then Nico spoke what I was thinking.**

"**On the lunar eclipse when all is come,**

**maiden of Apollo shall be gone." he said with a distant look. I felt bitter misery consume me. I looked around and then I noticed it. There painted on the wall over Rachel's bed was a pure black sun. it looked half risen. And then did I know who had taken her. Erebos the god of darkness and shadows. The second was kinda obvious. My ex-girlfriend: Eos goddess of dawn. This was a challenge of some sort. I felt anger surge inside me. I heard Nico yelped and back away. When I looked at myself I was starting to glow. I simmered down and stopped glowing. I looked around the room. Nico ran out saying he would go and tell Thalia and the others. When they came I turned to them.**

"**I am guessing the symbol is from Erebos and Eos my ex-girlfriend. I think they took Rachel. They both hate me for different reasons. But now lets look for a clue." I said walking over to the table and looking around. I heard someone giggle and looked to see Annabeth and Thalia with a paper in there hands. They looked at me trying to hide there laughter.**

"**Apollo, you never told us you dated Eos!" they said holding up the letter laughing. I took it and began to read, it was written in Greek.**

_**Dear Apollo,**_

_**my love, I have never stopped loving you. Even when you would cheat on me with those annoying mortals. But when I saw they way you looked at that oracle I couldn't stop my anger! So I joined the other minor gods who want a change of leadership and kidnapped the little witch, but I love you Apollo. And I am a goddess, she is just a mortal. You will forget her, and I will be there. From: Eos.**_

**And as I read the more angrier I got. I broke up with her like a century ago! And she is the stalker type. So she still thinks we are dating! She is one insane goddess! I looked down to see the letter burning in my hands. I dropped it and let it smolder on the floor. I thought. How could they have taken Rachel without me noticing. Nico suddenly jumped up.**

"**I know what happened!" he cried. I looked at him. The others stopped what they were doing. **

"**Well, what death boy?" Thalia asked. I smirked. Nico glared at her.**

"**Well, you said Eos _and _Erebos. And Erebos can shadow travel like me. So I am guessing he helped Eos kid-nap Rachel." he said. Percy nodded and took out an imaginary pipe.**

"**Please continue Watson." he said like Sherlock Holmes. I rolled my eyes. Annabeth hit him upside the head like Gibbs from NCIS. But what Nico said did make since. But that meant that maybe there was moonlight! Artemis! I hoped my sister had seen something. I turned to Thalia.**

"**Yo, where is my sister?" I asked urgently. She caught on. She turned and ran waving for us to follow. We got to the vans and she hot wired one. I tapped her shoulder.**

"**When did you learn how to do that, wait I don't want to know." I said holding up my hands. She grinned. The car roared to life. We all climbed in. I was technically the eldest but Thalia got into the drivers seat. We began to drive. We drove for what seamed like hours. Until we came to a wood. Thalia got out and called for Artemis. Then in a flash my sister was there. I ran to her.**

"**Artemis, please I need to know. Did you see where the people who took Rachel took her?" I asked shaking her. Her face dropped. She grimaced.**

"**I am sorry brother, but I can not tell you." she said. I looked into her eyes. She looked away. I backed away.**

"**Why! She is the most important thing in my life!" I yelled raising my hands. Artemis gave me a stern look.**

"**Come yourself! I was forced to swear on the River Styx not to tell." she said hoarsely. I looked at her. I sighed.**

"**Is there anything you can tell me." I asked. She thought. Then her eyes brightened. **

"**Yes, I can tell you whom will help you. Got to Aura. She can tell you where to search for Rachel. I am sorry, but that is all I can tell you." she said vanishing. I sighed. The others looked at me. Percy turned to Annabeth.**

"**Who is Aura?" he asked. Annabeth sighed and hit her hand to her forehead.**

"**She is the goddess of the morning wind. Duh!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing. Percy looked confused.**

"**Okay, so how do we find her?" they all looked to me. I shrugged.**

"**I don't know. But I know someone who will." I said grimacing. I shuddered and looked down.**

"**Aura is Dionysus's mother." I mumbled. When I looked up they all had shocked looks on there faces. I nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number then put it on speaker. It called.**

"**_Hello, what do you want?_" I heard Dionysus call. I sighed.**

"**Hey, uh I need a favor." I said into the phone. I heard him grumble and curse my name.**

"**Alright what?" he said. I sighed.**

"**We need to know where Aura is. And I was thinking since she is your mother you would know." I said. I heard him bring in a sharp breath. I waited for an answer.**

"**Well, I know where she is. But why should I tell you!" he said sounding bored. I thought of an idea I looked to the demi-gods. I grinned.**

"**Because I have all your least favorite demi-gods here and they might die on this quest. But if you don't tell me we will have to come back." I said grinning. Percy, Thalia. Annabeth and Nico glared at me. **

"**No need to say more! She is in Vermont. In the highest part of the Appalachian Mountains there. Good-bye go die!" he said hanging up. I felt a little offended. But I decided to not get mad and just focus on Rachel. I turned to the others and we got back into the van and began to drive North-West to Vermont. I was worried. **

**What if we didn't get to Rachel in time.**

**Rachel P.O.V**

**I really wasn't expecting to be kid-napped when I was sleeping. Nor to wake up in a dark moldy cell. I felt really weak. I looked around.**

"**Where am I!" I yelled to no one. Then I heard a sickening chuckle.**

"**Silence oracle." a dark female voice called. Then a woman walked to the front of my cell. She had on a long dark cloak. Her eyes glistened darkly.**

"**Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. She chuckled.**

"**I am Ate Greek goddess of criminal rashness." she said sneering. I thought then told her.**

"**Really. Criminal rashness? Wow. What a lame thing to be a god of." I regretted what I said. She glared at me. She held up her hand and acted like she was choking me. But I felt it. I struggled to get breath. Ate had a devilish grin on her face. She opened her hand. She began to walk away. But I decided that I was gonna die anyway. So might as well die while annoying the crap out of them! **

"**That the best you got? Ha! Goddesses of criminal rashness must not have a lot of power." I said smirking. Ate didn't move. She just snapped her fingers. The door to the dungeon opened. This dude wearing blueish Greek robes walked in. he had crazy blue eyes, and a crooked grin. Ate whispered some words to him. He grinned and walked to the cage. I was ripped from the cell and took into a small room. It had blood all over the floor. Some molding flesh and bones sat in the corner. I gulped. This big bulky guy walked in. he had who knows how many weapons. Two swords strapped to his back, a whip at his belt. Three or four knifes. And who knows how many other weapons were on the walls. Ate was at the door. She glared at me.**

"**Don't kill her all the way, we need her to live till the meteor shower." she hissed. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Why did I have to get all sassy! They the man walked up and gripped my hands. They were bound in thick skin pinching rope. In the center of the room there was a hook in the floor. The rope at my hands were connected to it. I couldn't move. I looked back to the buff dude.**

"**Hi..." I said awkwardly. He ignored me. I huffed. "Well, I am Rachel! What is you name..*cough* and weakness *cough*" I said smiling. Real suttle I thought mocking myself. The man grinned.**

"**I am Monos, god of pain. To bad for you." he said laughing. I gulp. Why is it always god of pain? Why not god of freedom and bunnies? He unhooked the whip from his belt and made it make a snapping sound. I flinched. Then he pulled back and the whip hit my back. I bit back my scream letting tears fall. I didn't want to give him any fun in this, by hearing me scream. But by the second whip I screamed enough to burst my vocal chords. He laughed. The lethal amount of whippings is forty I think. So by almost not killing me, I got thirty-none whippings. By the time I was done I was in so much pain I passed out. I woke up in my cell, bleeding badly. I had a few welts from where they must have hit me. I winched as I tried to sit up. I felt my eyes drift close. I needed rest. So I gladly drifted off to sleep. But before I did I thought of what Ate had said. "We need her for the meteor shower." when was that...right. Five days. I sighed. I had no hope. But just as I gave up I thought of Apollo. His goofy grin. And his full of himself attitude. I missed him. So I went to sleep to dream of a special sun god.**

**Apollo P.O.V**

**We were parked in a cemetery, which I thought was a terrible place to hide. But we or they needed to sleep. I decided to clear my mind to close my eyes and fake sleeping, because gods don't really need sleep. Maybe that is why most of us a crazy. All father needs is some Z's and POOF happy go lucky! I leaned back and closed my eyes. And as soon as I did, I was in a pure white foggy room. Like standing in a room made of clouds. I looked around. They a woman walked up to me. She had blonde hair and yellow glowing eyes, much like mine. She beamed at me like the first rays of light. And I new who she was. **

"**Eos!" I snarled at her. He smiled.**

"**Hello, Apollo." she said sweetly. I approached her.**

"**Where. Is. Rachel." I said coldly. She skipped the question.**

"**What? No Hi? No how ya doing? Gosh what happened to you manners?" she teased smiling. I felt my anger boil over. She noticed and raised her hands.**

"**Fine, you want to see her. I will gladly show her to you." she said with a sick grin. She waved her hand in the air and an image appeared. It was blurry at first, but then It went into a sickly clear picture of Rachel being whipped. I looked away. But then sound was brought. And I heard the ear shattering scream on Rachel, my true love. She was screaming in pain. I looked back when the screaming stopped. It showed her being thrown into a cell. She woke up slowly. She looked around. Then she slumped back down. She drifted off to sleep. I felt anger, hatred, and sorrow boil over and spill out. I yelled in anger. Eos backed away in fear blocking the intense light from her eyes. My mind swirled with images and sounds. But the loudest was of Rachel screaming in pain. And the strongest thoughts, were murderous. I glared slowly back to Eos when I had simmered down a bit. I slowly and stiffly walked up to her. I gripped her wrists and forced her to look into my eyes.**

"**I will ask one. More time! WHERE! IS! RACHEL!" I yelled. She flinched back and smirked.**

"**That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." she said before flashing out. I yelled as my anger went to its' max. but then I head a scream. Or a yelp. It didn't sound like Rachel's. I opened my eyes, back in the van. I was on fire, or the van was on fire. I jumped out. The others were out staring wide eyed at the van. When I was just a pile of ash, they turned to me. I sighed trying to control my anger.**

"**Eos, came to me in a vision. She showed me Rachel being...being..." I bit my lip. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. Thalia looked at me.**

"**She was what?" she asked. I sighed.**

"**She was being tortured. And I must have lost control. Sorry 'bout the van." I said pointing to the pile of ash. Nico shrugged.**

"**Eh, we are about one day from Appalachian Mt. Anyway." he said like it was no big deal. I sighed. The Annabeth grinned.**

"**Hey, Apollo. Where is the sun chariot?" **

**A.N- yeah! TORTURE! hahaha! i hope you liked it!**


	4. Author's Note!

HEY! i need to know, should i just start over and work harder on the story. i have been told that i need to work harder on facts and spelling. which i don't disagree. i am a terrible speller and i think i got a good plot, but i guess i need more detail. so please tell me if i should start over or keep going? thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

A.N- yo I just wish to point out that Aura **wasn't** Dionysus's mother! he had a kid **with **her and I must have thought it said was not with...so yeah...i am a fail for that...anywho here is the next chapter! XD

Ch. 4- Aura's and Visions

Apollo P.O.V

I decided to go all classic, so I had my sun chariot in a chariot form. I was flying supper fast, and Thalia was next to me holding on for her life without looking down. _''Really'_' I thought ''_A child of Zeus, afraid of heights. Now I have seen everything._'' I focused back to the driving. I decided to stop or actually was forced to. I could only fly at day light hours, and the moon was raising, but we'd made good time.

I landed at the base of Mt. Appalachian, and we set up camp, which was just us laying on the ground with a small fire. I sighed. All I wanted Rachel to be safe at Camp Half-blood. What I had seen yesterday was still in my mind. Watching your true love be tortured was not something that left your mind easily. I sighed. The other four had fallen asleep, so I closed my eyes, and tried not to focus on anything. I didn't want a second visit from Eos, but now that we were so close to Aura, we had a big chance of saving Rachel. I just hoped we weren't too late.

Rachel P.O.V

Being a prisoner sucks You don't get food, they beat you, whip you, stab you and any other form of torture. I was in my cell, so tired. But if I slept. I was plagued with nightmares. Suddenly, a thought struck me. _''I have a connection with Apollo right?'' _I thought slowly. _''So maybe, I could speak to him.'' _I closed my eyes, and I just focused on Apollo. I mentally called out his name, but I also felt sleep calling me. So, I drifted off.

When I opened my eyes next I was in a white room. I looked at myself, and unfortunately, I still looked horrible. I called out to Apollo.

"Apollo!...Apollo?" I said as I saw a simmering form. It solidified. It was... Apollo. I almost ran to him, but I stopped myself. I had to tell him about the time limit.

He looked around, then his eyes laid on me. He ran to me, but right when he was gonna grab my shoulders his hands fazed through me. He whimpered, and I smiled sadly.

"Apollo." I whispered, my voice distant. It echoed in the room. His blue eyes met my green ones, and he frowned. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but it didn't faze like his did.

"Where are you?" he asked.

I shrugged. I was glad I didn't feel pain now, or that would've hurt like Hades. "I don't really know. But that isn't important." I said.

His eyes widened. "NOT IMPORTANT!" he yelled. I flinched, and Apollo noticed. He cooled down, then sighed.

I smiled slightly. "Apollo, you have to find me within four days. One day ago I learned that they need me for something on the meteor shower. Apo...I" I kept going in and out like a bad cell phone connection. His eyes widened, but then I saw that I was already beginning to fade. I smiled and waved weakly. Then, I woke up. I heard the loud foot steps of Monos. I sighed. Why me?

Nico's P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard Apollo stand up. I looked at him. He had a troubled look on his face.

I stood. "Yo, what is up?" I asked. He looked to me and sighed.

He sat on the ground, and I sat next to him. "Rachel just came to me somehow. She said we only have four days to save her, or something bad will happen." he said lowering his head. I gasped.

"I know you like her!" he said out of no where. I gasped, nearly gagging. What the frig?

"I think you are jumping to conclusions. I like Thalia, not Rachel." I said, glancing at the sleeping hunter. I sighed. Apollo's eyes were wide.

"YOU LIKE MY SISTER?" he said. I looked at him... "sister?". I guess she is sorta is his half-sister. I sighed and nodded.

Apollo laughed. "That is a relief." he said. By now, the others had woken up.

Percy looked around. "What is with all the yelling?" he asked, half asleep. Annabeth sighed.

Thalia looked up at the mountain. "Sooo...do you want to do up the mountain now?" she asked. I looked up the mountain. I sighed.

"Before we do I gotta tell you something." Apollo said. He told them about how Rachel have visited him. They were all in shock at the end.

"So what is so important about a meteor shower?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Apollo shrugged. "I have no idea. But they obviously need Rachel for that night. And then I think, it will be to late to save her." he said. I nodded.

"And from what I feel, her life force is already low." I said softly. Thalia looked back to the mountain.

Apollo P.O.V

"Annabeth, what was the name of the mountain again?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth looked over the mountain. "Mount Mansfield, part of the Green Mountains, which is part of the Appalachian mountains. It is the highest point in the town Underhill, Vermont." she said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I asked what it was called, not its' whole life history." she said. Annabeth scowled, and we began to climb the mountain. I looked around. The mountain was pretty easy to climb, but with four ADHD teenagers, they find a way to make time fly.

"OHHH 99 bottles of nectar on the wall, 99 bottles of nectar. OHHH take one down pass it around, but don't drink to much or you burst into flames! 98..." and so on Percy sang. It got annoying by the time he got to 60. And worse. The others started singing too! So four teens singing an annoying song. That would make a saint murder! And I was no saint.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled. They smirked, but kept singing. Luckily, we had gotten to the top of the mountain! But the Fates hate us, so there were like three monsters.

The others shut up and crouched down. Percy uncapped Riptide, Nico pulled out his sword, Annabeth pulled out her knife, Thalia pulled out her spear, and I summoned my gold bow & arrows. The monster looked in our direction. There was a snake woman, a hell hound, and a storm spirit. I wasn't too sure on how the storm spirit was here, but I focused on aiming at them. I fired as the others jumped out. It hit the storm spirit and it vanished. Thalia and Nico took on the hell hound, while Annabeth and Percy took on the snake woman. They were soon a pile of monster dust. I looked around.

"Well, with that fun over." I said, smirking. They all smiled.

Thalia looked around. "So, how do we find Aura?" she asked. I shrugged, with her being goddess of the _morning_ wind maybe I could just command her to come out. I cleared my throat.

"Goddess Aura of the morning wind, come to face me." I called out. The wind picked up, and it was rough and violent.

Nico leaned close to me. "I think you upset her." he said. Then a woman with pale skin, light brown hair, and pale brown eyes. She wore a brown dress. It flowed in a wind that wasn't there.

She glared at me. "Who are you to command me?" she asked me. The air around me grew tight.

I found it hard to breath. I sighed. "I am sorry. But I need your help." I said looking to her. Her gaze softened.

"Oh! Then I forgive you!" she said, smiling brightly. I looked to the others.

Annabeth walked over to me. "She is the morning _wind _goddess. The wind doesn't stay in one place, it moves and flows changing." she said. I looked at her confused. She sighed.

"Think the ultimate bipolar person!" she simplified.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "And you call yourself a poet." she said.

Aura looked over us. "I will help, but I will ask one of you a riddle that only that one may answer." she looked over all of us, and her eyes landed on Nico. He flinched. She pointed to him.

"You. Son of Hades. Tell me, what is your name?" she asked.

Nico gulped. "Nico di Angelo." he said.

Aura smiled. "This is the riddle: You can hold without touching, with you hands. What is it?" she asked. Annabeth yelped, like she wanted to blurt out the answer but Percy stopped her. I knew the answer too, but Nico, looked nervous. He thought for a long time.

"Uhhhh...uhhhh." He was stumped. I had to find a way to give his a hint. I smirked. I took in a deep breath, and he looked at me annoyed. Then, his eyes lit up.

"I got it! Breath! You can hold your breath without using your hands!" he said, smirking.

Aura sighed. "I should really consider that cheating, but I don't really care." she said, walking away, and she waved for us to follow. I sighed, and we began to follow her. We walked for like half an hour, then we came to a cave. Inside it had cave painting of Greek symbols and a fire was burning. She sat down.

"So, what do you wish to know?" she asked, smiling. I looked to the others they motioned for me to explain.

I sighed, "Lady Aura, my maiden Rachel Dare was kidnapped. It is a direct insult to me, and I also wish to save her. I was thinking maybe you knew where she was." I told her. Aura's eyes were cold and lifeless. She looked into the fire, then she waved her hand over it. Wind made the fire swirl in a column. It formed a picture. Rachel. She was in the back of what was most likely a van. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing, just a little.

The fire smoldered down, and Aura looked to me. "Rachel Dare is not going to live for long. She is in danger of becoming a sacrifice." she said dryly.

My eyes widened. "WHAT! Who will they raise?" I asked. The others were silent. I wanted some help in this, but I knew that they were in shock.

Aura smirked. "That I don't know, I am not Athena you know." she said smirking.

I sighed, irritated. "You never answered the main question. Where. Is. Rachel?" I said angrily.

Aura sighed. "In a small city. hm...what was it called again? Oh yes! Tomales, California!" she said, waving her hand. The wind died, and the fire clicked back to normal. She glared at us all. "That is all I will tell you. Now leave before I blow you off the mountain!" she ordered.

The others snapped up. I was about to yell at her, but Thalia smacked her hand over my mouth. "Great thanks, Lady Aura!" she said swiftly, then she dragged me out of the cave. Once we were in the woods they looked at me waiting for orders.

"Well, we know where to go, and we know how to get there." I said. All of them looked to me in confusion. I sighed.

"Shadow travel for two of us, and lightning travel for the three. Nico and Annabeth can shadow travel, while me, Percy and Thalia lightning travel." I said. Percy nodded, and Annabeth stepped over to Nico.

He nodded ,and both teens were soon gone. Thalia awkwardly took Percy's hand. She waited for me to take her other, but I shook my head.

"You're not the only child of Zeus!" I said, grinning. She nodded and flashed out in a lightning bolt, and then soon so did I. I focused on Tomales, CA, and the next thing I knew we were in some hot, humid town. I looked around waiting for the others. Then, I heard a loud yell. I ran over to see Thalia on the ground, Percy had fallen on her. Nico was on him, and Annabeth was on top. I sighed. They all were trying to get free of the dog pile.

Finally, Annabeth jumped off. "Well, that sure was fun." she said with a sarcastic tone.

Thalia nodded. "At least you weren't on the bottom!" she grumbled, annoyed. They laughed, and I smirked. We rested a bit from the long travel and use of powers, and then we decided to split up.

"Well, since Apollo is a god, how about he goes on his own? Thalia and I will go as a team, same with Percy and Nico." Annabeth said. It seemed like a pretty good plan, so we split. I began to walk to a storage lot, Annabeth and Thalia went into the town, and Percy and Nico decided to check out the dump. I hoped that we would find Rachel before it was to late.

Thalia P.O.V

Annabeth and I make an awesome team. Period. We went from store to store with a picture of Rachel asking if they had seen her. Unfortunately, no one did. That, or they didn't tell us. I looked around, noticing the sun was already starting to drop a little. I checked my watch. 3:45. Gosh, it was getting late. It was two days till Rachel became a sacrifice, and I really don't want to see Apollo get mad again.

"Hey, Annabeth. Who do you think these guys are working for?" I asked. I was curious for who they would want to raise. Whoever it was, I guessed it would be a bad thing to happen.

Annabeth shrugged, slightly frustrated. I stifled a laugh. Same old Annabeth. "Who knows, for all we know they could be trying to raise Kronos." she said. I nodded thinking of Luke, our best friend who had given his life in the end to stop Kronos. I shook the sad thoughts from my head. I needed to focus and thinking bad thoughts wasn't any way to focus! ''Hmm...I wonder how Percy and Nico are doing?''

Nico P.O.V

I FRIGGIN' HATE DUMPS! Why the Hades did me and Percy have to get this place to look. And another thing, why the Hades would the people—er gods...who captured Rachel hide her in a freaking' DUMP! I sighed, rubbing my head. I need to focus. The sooner we got done searching this place the sooner we could leave.

Percy skidded next to me, and he frowned. "Well, this sucks." he said, looking around at the big piles of garbage and...other stuff. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya think? Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said sarcastically.

He grinned. "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." he said. We laughed then, went back to searching. It was pretty boringly easy. Just walk around and hope no monster ran into us. And none did, which made this even more boring. By like thirty minutes, I was praying to my dad to at least send a hellhound! Which he gladly did. Great.

Out of no where, a giant hellhound jumped at me. I ducked, just barely missing it. It growled at me, and I drew my sword while Percy drew Riptide. We grinned at the challenge.

Then we charged.

Rachel P.O.V

I sat in the back of the old van. I hurt all over. In order to get me to move, my captors beat me until I passed out. I probably had at least three broken ribs and a broken bone. So right now I felt like crap. I just wanted to go home, chill with my friends and maybe paint some art. Ya know, normal oracle of Delphi stuff.

Speaking of which, no matter how many questions I was asked the old hag didn't pop out to help in any way. I guessed things didn't work that way. In fact, it felt like she wasn't there at all, which worried me even more. I thought that maybe she knew I was gonna die, so she went out to find some other poor girl to host her. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. Only one thing was constantly on my mind, Apollo.

His lush blonde hair, bright lively blue eyes, childish grin. I smiled slightly, then I felt the van stop. I heard the drivers passenger door open, and as the back doors opened and I saw where I was, I knew that this was the end for me. I was terrified. I mean, what mortal _wouldn't_ be scared of death? Hehe, scared to death of death.

Not even Apollo could ease my fear. I saw the tall dark walls, the dark Greek style temple. It had fire braziers on either side of a black marble table. And right behind the table, was a GIANT statue of...

Apollo P.O.V

I cursed to myself as I looked around all I could. I looked all over to find her. Hades, I even went up in my sun chariot and looked from above. but still I saw nothing. That was until I saw a flash of green. It floated up to me, then stopped in front of me. It took of a physical form. The Oracle of Delphi. I gasped, fearing that Rachel was dead. She looked at me.

I choked out my words. "Oracle...is Rachel..." I couldn't finish.

She raised her hand, stopping me. She shook her head. "Rachel still lives, but not for long. I escaped. Lord Apollo, if I may have thou permission, I wish to seek a new host. I can not live long outside of a pure mortal." she said, her voice raspy and dry. I didn't look up to her, but I nodded, and she drifted away. I gripped the reigns of the chariot. I needed to find Rachel.

I looked up, noticing the sun slowly starting to set. I focused, using the sun as my eyes, I looked at the world from its' point of view. I concentrated on Tamale, CA, and I looked around.

Then, I saw it. A Greek temple. I had never seen nor heard of it before. I looked closer. I saw Rachel, slumped in chains against the side of the temple. Her eyes were dark, she had blood stained cloths, and I guessed she was I much pain. I looked around, and I saw a few gods, minor of course: Erebos, god of darkness and shadows, Eos, goddess of dawn, Metis, god of wisdom and thought, Achelous, god of the river(one of them), Ate, goddess of criminal rashness, and finally Monos, god of pain. They were all looking at the temple in wonder. Only Monos paid close attention to Rachel.

I turned my attention to the temple. It was made of very dark marble had fire braziers, and a black marble table. I looked at the gold statue in the back. Then, I saw who it was and froze. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be. They were trying to raise him? That would be doom! If he was back, he would get revenge for his children. The statue was of...

A.N- Hahahaha...you probably hate me! I keep ending it right before they show who it is! at least I told you who all the minor gods that are working for him are! And you know he is a he, with a grudge against the gods! So just keep ready for the next chapter! Maybe two or three more chapters...and this story has a surprise twist! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5

A.N- I'm BACK! So here is the chapter where a lot of drama happens. And maybe the surprise part! WOOHOOO! I am almost done with this! oh and in this story Percy didn't keep his invulnerability, he took a second bath in the river and that took it away...in this chapter that will be good info to remember,

Chapter 5- Till Death do us Part

Percy P.O.V

Do you know what a dump smells like? Well, I do and I wish I didn't! This place was had the worst smell out of anything I had smelled. And I have bathed in the River Styx! And that river STINKS! But me and Nico had walked all the way through it. And we were walking into town looking for the girls. We found them waiting on a park bench. Nico whined when he saw they had ice cream.

"We have been freaking walking through a dump and you freaking have ICE CREAM!" he yelled raising his hands. Thalia grinned.

"Yep you got a problem death boy?" she asked. Nico frowned waking a little away muttering to himself. I sat next to Annabeth. We waited about five minutes for Apollo. He flashed in, he looked panicked and tired. He was breathing heavily. He stumbled and sat on the bench. We waited wide eyed as he caught his breath.

"I...found...Rachel..." he said. He looked up to us. We were all grinning. We cheered. He held up his hand in silence. We all stopped. He looked away.

"But, I also found out who they are working for." he said. We all grinned. Even more good news, we could tell the council and they would get rid of the traitor! Annabeth spoke up first.

"Apollo, who is it?" she asked what all of us were thinking. Apollo stood.

"I saw a temple, in that temple I saw a statue...of..." he didn't finish. He couldn't. We all got anxious. Thalia blurted out.

"WILL YOU TELL US ALREADY!" she yelled. Apollo looked up irritated. Then he walked up and whispered that dreaded name to us. Annabeth jumped back in shock.

"NO! I though he had faded! That is impossible!" she said in horror. Nico face was pail, er...paler. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know to much about this guy, but I knew that he was big trouble. We knew we had to find and save Rachel before tomorrow night.

Rachel P.O.V

I sat in the cell below the temple. I had chains on my wrist and ankles. The only light I had was a small flickering candle. That threatened to go out. I was totally depressed. I had given up all my hope of being rescued. I frowned and leaned back in pain. I guess you could say I was looking forward to death, it would end the pain I was feeling. Gosh, I sound like emo Nico! I smirked at that. Then I thought about where I would go. I new nowhere bad, but what about Elysium? Was I a hero? I didn't think so. I sighed looking at the candle as it flickered out. I stiffened in the cold darkness. I wished I had the light, it kinda gave me hope that I still had that little flicker of survival. But now...it was gone.

Apollo P.O.V

We walked to the corner of a building. Keeping to the shadows so we couldn't be seen. I saw a few hellhounds guarding the temple. I looked up and I saw some really ugly skeletal owls. I shivered. They were very creepy! I looked back to the others. They nodded. I frowned thinking of a pep-talk...

"Okay, you guess this is gonna be tough. We got like five evil titan gods/goddesses in there. And this is gonna be very, very dangerous. Gods vs. Demi-gods, lets' just say this never turns out well." I said. They glared at me...okay so I ain't so good at pep-talks, GET OVER IT! Then Nico looked at me grimly.

"This is the last line, of the prophacy. The first: On a lunar eclipse when all is calm, maiden of Apollo shall be gone. Well, Rachel was kidnapped on a lunar eclipse." he said. Thalia nodded.

"Second: Athena and Poseidon children unite, to bring the oracle back to right. Well, Percy and Annabeth are her to bring Rachel back to Camp Half-blood." she said. Annabeth continued.

"Third: A final hope shall come in a flash, only Apollo can save her at last. And you came flashing to us telling where Rachel was." she muttered. Percy thought then remembered.

"Forth: With King of Ghost and daughter of lightning. Nico and Thalia." he stopped waiting for me to finish. I closed my eyes as I spoke dreading how it sounded.

"Fifth: The end shall come amongst the most dangerous fighting. And here we are gonna go fight five evil titans." I said. I didn't like the part "The end." I didn't really understand. The end of this quest? The end of Olympus? Or Rachel's end? NO! I thought shaking my head, I wouldn't let anyone kill Rachel. I looked back. Thalia got out her spire. Nico got his sword as Annabeth took out her knife. And finally Percy took out Riptide. I summoned my bow and arrow. I notched and aimed three arrows and hit the flying birds...if that was what they were. We jumped forward. There were five hellhounds so we each got one. I quickly took out mine with a arrow to the head. Nico diced his hellhound. Annabeth quickly cut the hound across the face and it turned to dust. Percy squired it threw the side and it exploded in dust. He looked stunned for a second. Then we turned back to them temple. It was as horrible as I remembered. The dark stone, and black fire burning in the braziers. We walked up. Okay, to end your questions about who are they trying to raise I will tell you: Iapetus the titan father of Atlas. Let me tell you, this guy was trouble. But anyway back to sneaking into the temple. It didn't look to unsafe. But I should think with the titan goddess of wisdom on there side, they would always have a plan. Because as soon as we were at the top of the steps Monos jumped out at me. I jumped back in shock. He snarled and laughed.

"Ahh, is the little sun god come to save his little oracle. Let me tell you it was fun to torture her, and hear her screams. She always said: ''You'll regret this when Apollo comes to save me.'' I always thought this was so funny! But by now, you should see her. Ha! Waiting for death to come! She has given up on you sun god. You should do the same." he said. The pain of what he said pinching my heart. It hurt deep to hear that Rachel had given up hope on me. I didn't want to hear it. Then Thalia jumped out blocking an attack. Monos had distracted me and had almost hit me! I smiled a thanks to Thalia. She nodded, then continued to fight Monos. She snarled at us.

"Don't just stand there! RESCUE RACHEL YA IDIOTS!" she yelled. The others looked at me. I nodded. Thalia could take Monos, I knew she could. We ran on till the sounds of the battle died out. We came to a forked tunnel. In the center there was a statue of the titan of wisdom it grinned at us.

"Well, Monos the idiot couldn't stop you? Ha, I knew he would fail. Of course I know everything. But what about you child of _Athena_?" she spit out the name Athena. Annabeth stepped forward. She glanced down both tunnels. She looked at them closely. Then looked back to Metis. She grinned.

"They will both lead us to our deaths, the real tunnel to Rachel is right in front of us. You are blocking it." she said. Then a tunnel simmered to view behind Metis. Metis snarled at Annabeth. A knife appeared in her hand.

"HOW did you know that? Only I knew!" she said jumping at Annabeth. Annabeth jumped aside. She grinned.

"You too easy to read. Guess your not as smart as you think." she said. Percy laughed and I just thought of how much this was gonna tick of the goddess. Metis yelled and jumped to attack. Annabeth stepped back again. She kept leading the goddess away from the tunnel. We ran down the tunnel before the goddess could see us. We heard a loud confident shout from Annabeth.

"FOR ATHENA!" she yelled. I smirked and ran faster down the hall. We came to a dark hall. It had three doors. I looked to Nico and Percy. We each went to a door. When I opened mine I was instantly pulled in. I looked back seeing Nico and Percy disappear into there doors. I hoped one of us would find Rachel.

Percy P.O.V

FINNALLY! My point of view! Oh sorry, you probably want to know what I ran into behind the door. For me it was like heaven. I was in a calm river. It had a few fish in the distance. I smiled. But that didn't last long. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I was pushed forward. I looked back, this creepy dude probably like four years older than me in a blue toga with blue skin and...no not blue hair..he had green hair! It looked like sea weed. And I know what you're thinking ''SEA WEED BRAIN!'' and haha very funny. But this guy had a lard coral club in his hands and he looked tick off! He glared at me. He snarled and waved the club; a wave of water hit me I flew back. I thought threw my dizziness. _Okay, this guy is obviously an enemy. So maybe he is a titan? _I waved to him in the most normal way a kid breathing underwater can. He glared at me.

"Hi, I am Percy son of Poseidon." hey maybe saying who my dad was would help! "Who are you?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. He snarled to me.

"I am Achelous! One of the river gods." he said. That made sense. I drew Riptide.

"Guess we gotta fight now, unless you wanna just surrender and tell me where my oracle friend is?" I said hoping for the best! He rolled his eyes, _GODS! This guy rolls his eyes at me a lot!_

"I would prefer to kill you slowly and harshly." he said. I shook my head. _Welp, I guess him surrendering is a no._ I raise Riptide as a second tide hit me. I swam forward using Riptide a well, thingy to rip the tide! Yeah stupid joke. I got close enough to hit him. I aimed at his side. He dodged smirking. he hit the side of my head. _CRAP! That bogus jerk! That freaking hurt! _I was pushed back against the rocks by a very strong tide. Riptide flew from my hands. I looked up and Achelous raised his club to kill me. I gulped. And said the only word going through my mind.

"CRAP!"

Nico P.O.V

How come Percy gotta go before me? Oh your here? Sorry, well anyway. I had just was threw the door to find myself in a boring room lit my one candle. Shadows danced across the walls. I saw on dark away from my line of sight. I sighed. Did I get that creep Erebos? Bogus. At least he is better than Monos. He would get annoying after a while. Then the shadows formed a person. It looked a LOT like me. But darker. He had black and I mean BLACK skin. Dark brown hair and creepy glowing red eyes. I smirked.

"Why hello Mr. Sunshine did I wake you?" I said to the creepy looking god. He snarled at me. I rolled my eyes. "Be creative dude! Every villain answers witty saying with a snarl, I never get why they don't give a witty comeback!" I said raising my hands. He stood and rolled his eyes, I kept quiet but...all villains roll there eyes too! I held up my sword. He grinned and sunk back into the shadows. Then one shadow shot up like a sword almost hitting me. I jumped back, then a second came up and I blocked it. I lifted my sword above my head and plunged it into the floor. The god shrieked and gold blood pored from the wound. Then the floor began to crack. It walked away and tried to find the door. It was gone! The darkness, I began to fall. I sighed.

"Well, this can't be good." I said as I was waist deep. I looked up at the candle it flickered and died. I stopped sinking. I looked down. Half of my arms were in the floor. And tried to move...no good. The darkness god formed again. He laughed. Then raise his sword to cut off my head. I froze. I closed my eyes not wanting to see when it happened. I thought sadly. _Here I come Bianca._

Thalia P.O.V

I smirked as I jumped and poked Monos with my spire. He yelled. He pushed me back. I smirked. He raise his ax I raised my shield to block it. I fell back and hit a statue. It wobbled and began to fall. I growled. _Why is it always a statue! _I jumped out of the way. But it hit my foot trapping me. Monos laughed a sick, demented laugh.

"Looks like the little hunter is stuck in a trap." he said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Come up with that yourself? Hey, I think that is the most syllables I have heard from you. GOOD JOB!" I said smiling. He growled and looked around for something to kill me with, his eyes stopped above me. He grinned, and threw his ax. I heard a rope get sliced threw. I looked up. And I saw the two ton giant statue coming down to crush me. I gulped. _Well, this is gonna suck!_

Annabeth P.O.V

Well, after I looked over what I had done. I realized it was a VERY stupid mistake. I had decided to take on the titan goddess of wisdom! I am skrewed. I watched her movements as she came to kill me. I blocked her knife with mine, sparks flew off. I jumped back. Crap, crap, CRAP! This would go nowhere if we just kept trying to stab each other. So I jumped and ran forward, I aimed for her stomach. I was sure that even for a god that kind of wound would hurt like hel- er...Hades. So I stabbed. Metis yelled and hit me across the head. I jumped back. Unfortunately. I tripped over a loose piece of tile. I fell on my butt.

"Well, that was stupid." I said aloud. Metis was standing over me with an evil grin. She held up her knife.

"Yes, it was."

Apollo P.O.V

I walked around the normal looking room. It has a nice, warm fireplace, two wooden chairs, and a large table. Oh and Eos sitting in one chair staring at me. I jumped back.

"EOS!" I screamed in shock. Then I remembered the dream. "Eos." I said darkly. She giggled. Then stood.

"Apollo, we do not have to fight. We could simply get over the simple mortal, and get back together!" she said glancing at me. I snorted.

"Fat chance." I said with a low, dark voice filled with hate. She pouted. Then sighed. Then the room changed to an arena, and she had a Greek armor and had a sword in hand. She glanced to me. I still had on jeans, my yellow shirt and black jacket. I sighed. Then snapped my fingers changing my appearance. I had on Greek armor too. She smiled.

"Apollo. I really don't want to fight you." she said hesitantly.

"Eos. I really do want to fight you!" I snarled at her. She frowned. I held up my bow and arrow and aimed at her. She sighed.

"Against my rules. Sword vs. sword." she said. I rolled my eyes and changed my bow into a golden sword. She ran forward and hit my sword as I blocked, I new I was stronger than her. But she might fight with a few tricks. I pushed her back harshly. She skidded back and fell. I smirked. She pouted. I ran forward. She raised her sword to defend but I got a good cut on her arm. She yelled. Gold blood fell from her arm. She glared at me. Then she yelled for help.

"ATE!" she yelled "HELP!" she called. I looked around, then Ate came out of nowhere and hit my in the back of the head with the flat her her sword. I turned quickly blocking her second attack. I grimaced. Eos, I could handle...Ate? I wasn't to sure!

A.N- haha so here we have all out heroes about to be killed! Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You will have to keep reading to find out. And I will start working on the next chapter asap. Oh and sorry, the surprise never happened. Maybe next chapter. And also I am glad that you finally found out who they evil titans are working for.


	7. Chapter 6

A.N- *sniffle* you all must HATE me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! but I promise this chapter is epicness!-hopefully...

Chapter Six- Bring Parents to Fight Day

Percy P.O.V

Hey, you get to here how I am just about to die first! SWEET! Er...not sweet. Well, here I was pined against a coral wall with a angry river god about to bash my brains out. I looked away not really wishing to see my own brain chunks in the water. But right when Achelous was about to bring the club down on my head, a rough tide sent him flying...er swimming away. And stranger, the tide went around me. I looked up to see the one person I would never expect.

"Dad?" I said in shock. He grinned at me. Achelous can raging at my Poseidon. Dad simply blocked the attack. He pushed Achelous away with one shove.

"Hello, Percy. Well, I couldn't let my favorite son get his head mashed. And your mother would kill me if she knew you died in water, while I stood bye and watched. So I decided to help!" he said while fighting off Achelous. I nodded. I wasn't sure what to think. Thankful that my dad is here to save me? Or creeped out at his reasons? He glanced at me. Then he quickly stabbed Achelous threw the stomach so he was skewered. I shuddered just seeing it. Gold blood pored into the water, then Achelous vanished in a cloud of gold dust. I wondered if gods would go to Taurus. I shook my head. When I looked up my dad was gone. I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said as I swam back up for the door. When got to the surface, all the water was gone. I was just in a simple room. I walked out of the room and into the hall. I looked around for my friends...nothing. _Great._ I thought sarcastically. I looked down the hall and began to walk. Might as well get a head start with looking for Rachel.

Nico P.O.V

Again with Percy going before me! Oh well. Okay well here I am halfway in the floor about to be beheaded. And trust me, that doesn't seem like a great way to go. Well, Mr. Grumpy was pulled back his sword. He began to bring it down. But right when I was about to look a head, a shadow shot up and blocked the sword. I watched as a tall dark figure formed from the shadows. He had a permanent scowl on his face, and he looked...well...like death. It was..my dad?

"Dad? What the frig are you doing here?" I asked in non-belief. He glared at me. Which was his way to say, "Hi!".

"Just because I don't care, that doesn't mean I will let him kill you." he said summoning a sword. _Wait...what? _I really wasn't sure on how to take that. Was it a good thing he wanted to save me, or a bad thing he really didn't care. I smile. I bet he really did care. Erebos glared at my father. He lunged to attack. Which was met with a quick slice on his left arm. Gold blood fell from his arm. He hissed in pain at my dad. They fought with little change, then Hades made a quick merciless move and skewered him threw the head. I winced. That had to hurt. Hades made the sword vanish. He glanced at me then began to walk away. I began to move, and realized I was still halfway in the floor.

"Ah...dad...aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to help, then pulled back. He turned so his back faced me. He shrugged.

"Nope." he said, and then he was gone. At first I thought it was a joke. Then after five minutes, I began to panic.

"AW COME ON!" I yelled.

Thalia P.O.V

Let me ask you, what is with authors and always having to have the awesome punk daughter of Zeus get crushed by a giant statue! First Rick, and now...the person writing this story! Well, anyway. I was freaking ticked that I was stuck and about to be crushed while a big fat headed titian god watched with amusement. Well, that pretty much summed it all up. I watch in slow motion as the statue fell towards me. Seriously_, slow motion! Well, why not push pause to make it more stressful! _And then what happened next, really surprised me. Here I am looking forward to being a pancake, and then out of no where DAD shows up and saves me. He blasts the statue just as it is about to crush me. And I know what your thinking, _that sounds nothing like the Zeus I know! _Well, it surprised me too! But when I look up, Monos is gone replaced with a pile of gold dust, and I am safe. I scowl

"Gee. Thanks daddy." I say grumpily standing up. I begin to walk down the hall. _Gods, why can't you parent just let you even finish off the jerk who hurt you friends._

Annabeth P.O.V

This lady, should be the goddess of annoyance! Here I was about to be killed, and she thinks she had to brag about it!

"Some daughter of Athena. Maybe more of a daughter Hermes!" he said laughing. I swore I heard all the way here Hermes yell ''WHAT!''. I frowned at her.

"That's rude. I bet you aren't smarted than my mother. No one is!" I said wanting to stay alive much longer. Metis glared at me.

"No one is smarter than me! Not even stupid Athena!" she yelled stomping her feet like a seven year old. Then in a flash my mom was behind her with a smug look on her face.

"Is that so?" Athena asked. Metis face went white. She slowly turned to face Athena. She screamed and began to run. Just as she turned to the next hall she threw her knife and my mom. Athena smirked and grabbed it, and threw it back. When it hit her she exploded into a puff of gold dust. I smirked and stood to my mother.

"Thanks." I said nervously. Athena raised her hand.

"She called me stupid. No one, and I mean no one threatens my children and calls me stupid." she said comely. I nodded. Then mom flashed out. I smiled and began to walk down the hall. I wonder how the boys are doing...

Apollo P.O.V

Crap. This was so not fair. Two against one! I blocked and attack from Ate as Eos circled me looking for an opening. Then Ate pushed me down hard. I tripped back and fell. I looked up and Ate came at me fast. But then a silver arrow came and hit her in the forehead. She burst into gold dust. Eos screamed and ran to the furthest wall. Artemis jumped down from the stands and walked up besides me. I smirked.

"Thanks little sis." I said grinning. She glared at me.

"I just saved you. Don't push it." she said harshly. I nodded. Eos was glaring at Artemis.

"So, it is you. The little maiden goddess." she said mockingly. Artemis looked at me.

"Can I finish her off? Or do you want to?" she asked. I waved her to go on. Artemis grinned and raised her silver bow to Eos. She glared at the goddess.

"Burn in Hades..." she stopped and turned to me. "Apollo, just go and save your girlfriend." she said smirking and went back to aiming at Eos. I nodded and ran for the door. I found the tunnel. I ran down it and saw a light. No, just joking. I ran into Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth. They all groaned and pushed my off of the pile of people. We stood. I looked around for Nico.

"Hey, where is Nico?" I asked. They looked around. Then Nico came walking down the call grumbling and cursing and well, acting ticked off to the MAX! Thalia looked at him.

"What is you problem death boy?" she asked. He glared at her.

"Nothing, lets just find Rachel." he muttered. Percy nodded. We walked on till we found the dungeon. Percy went to open the door. He smirked at the rest of us.

"Well, we defeated the titans. How much harder could it be?" he said pushing the door open. We all gawked. Behind the door were twelve hellhounds, and one hundred cells. Annabeth slapped Percy on the back of the head. He glared at her.

(five minutes later)

"Percy. Never. Say. Things. Get. Easy!" Nico yelled as he swung as the hellhounds with his sword. We were all blaming Percy for thinking this would be easy. Annabeth was slicing with her knife like crazy! Percy, was slicin' and dicin' with Riptide. I was shooting arrows like a machine! Gods, why did Percy have to open his mouth and say this was gonna be easy. That was just _asking_ the Fates to make this harder! I jumped back as a hellhound pounced on me. Nico held up his hand and suddenly the ground cracked and the two left over hellhounds fell into the hole going back to Hades. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now how are we supposed to look threw all the cells?" Thalia asked. I looked around them, I closed my eyes. I tried to feel Rachel's presence. It was no where. I sighed and moved forward. I cupped my mouth.

"RACHEL!" I yelled, I listened. I heard something, almost like a whimper. My eyes shot open and I ran towards the stairs. I jumped down the stairs taking two at a time. I could hear Rachel starting to mumble. I came to a set of bars in the floor, I looked down to see her. She was bloody, bruised, and half-dead but I had never been so happy to see her. The others ran down, Annabeth picked the lock and the bars were pushed away. I jumped into the cell.

"Rachel, we here. It is alright." I said as I walked over to her. She glanced up to me, her green eyes were lifeless. I stooped so we were face to face. Her eyes were waiting for me to fade like a trick, but I reached out and took hold of her hand. She looked up to me, as tears fell from her eyes. She glanced back to the other.

"You...you came for me?" she asked her voice cracking. The others nodded. I smiled and pulled her into a hug, she began to cry. Tears falling freely onto my shoulder. I stood pulling her up with me. She smiled and pushed me away, she struggled but began to walk on her own. Me and the others walked on ahead, we wanted to check to make sure all was clear. It was. I smiled to myself.

"Come on Rachel, lets' get you home." I called turning around. I froze, Rachel despite all the pain she was in was smiling warmly. But that wasn't the reason I stopped. Behind Rachel was a grinning Monos. He held up a sword, and began to move soundlessly towards Rachel. She didn't even know, and I felt as if I couldn't move. Time seemed to slow, the others began to turn. But time was against us. I heard there beginning warnings. My eyes focused with Rachel's. Then in a split second, I saw shear pain cross her face. Her eyes widened, and a trail of blood started coming from her lips. I saw as the sword pierced threw her and came out her stomach. But much faster the sword twisted and pulled out. Time went normal and I heard her agonizing scream as she fell face first to the ground. Nico covered his ears in pain of death coming. Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were running to her side. I only had eyes for Monos, but his eyes were different from a few seconds ago when he was killing Rachel. Now they were filled with fear, I could see the reflection of my glowing eyes in his. Then he burst into fire. I felt misery wave over me as I walked to Rachel's side. I turned her over, I felt sick to my stomach as I had to knell in her blood, also her blood covered my hands. I looked into her face, pale, lifeless, pain filled, her green eyes were glazed over. I let out a scream of misery. Rachel, was dead.

A.N- ….wow...she died...OMG! Well, on a happier note...i have bout two or three more chapters and I will be updating faster...hopefully! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. AN

Hey to all my readers, I am not doing to good on this story anymore...so I am going on hiatus**. **If ya got some ideas I will be glad to hear them...but so far...i have lost my muse for the story...so...yeah...


	9. Chapter 7

A.N- okay! I am back! I gots some pretty good ideas for the rest, and when I do finish, I have a funny chapter I want to add! Well, here it goes...

Chapter Seven- Apollo? In love?

Nico P.O.V

The ringing in my ears was dying down, I knew what that meant. Rachel was soon gonna be fully in the Underworld. After seeing Apollo destroy Monos, I really didn't want to see him after Rachel really left. Forever. Me, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were just standing there watching in horror as it all happened, Rachel get killed, Apollo get ticked, and Monos going poof. It was a not so happy win for us. Just as we find Rachel, she gets killed. Well, that is just crap! I looked to her and then looked away when I saw all the blood. I didn't know how Apollo could just sit there in it, holding her hand. Then Apollo did the weirdest thing. He picked Rachel up, and began to carry her out of the temple. Me and the others exchanged looks of confusion. What the Hades was he doing? We quickly followed the two of them and just kept our thoughts to ourselves. We really didn't want Apollo turning on us. We followed him till we were outside of the temple. He looked at us, his normally bright blue eyes were hinted with grief. He cleared his throat.

"I want to take Rachel to Olympus, I need to ask the others something. Would you guys like to come?" he asked his voice a bit hollow. I looked at the others. They looked wary. But then Percy stepped forward.

"We were with you here, we're with ya threw it all!" he said smiling. Annabeth and Thalia nodded. I smiled a little and nodded. Apollo nodded then in a bright blinding flash we were in the throne room, I turned pale as I saw all the gods and goddesses looking at us with frowns. I saw Artemis glace to Rachel and I saw her eyes widen a bit. Then she looked away. Zeus being the most emotionless of them all glared at Apollo.

"Why have you brought this dying mortal into our presence?" he asked, his voice booming like thunder. Apollo gently set Rachel down and walked up to the other gods. He stood tall, and proud.

"I have come to ask of a favor of my fellow Olympians." he said his voice strong. The others in the room: Poseidon, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Athena. My father was of course in the Underworld and Dionysus was at Camp Half-Blood. Well, any way back to the others reactions.

"Why should we give _you _a favor? Huh Apollo?" the angry voice sneered. Guess who said that. YEPP, Ares. Apollo glared at them, then looked to the others for help. Artemis stepped forward.

"I saw we give him a chance." she glanced to the almost dead Rachel. "And I suggest you speak fast." she said sitting back down. Apollo looked to Zeus who sighed and moved on. Apollo nodded and cleared his throat. He turned to adress the entire counsel.

"Fellow gods. As some may know, my newest oracle is almost dead. The spirit of the oracle has moved on to another mortal whom I have heard from." he said taking a breath, me and the others exchanged a look. _When the Hades did he get this message?_Apollo continued. "And as some may have noticed...I have taken a special liking to this oracle." he said sparing a glance to Rachel. "I have but one favor. Make her into a goddess, so that she will not die." he said looked away from the shocked expressions of the others. They began to speak of this. Once they began to get loud Zeus got an angered look.

"QUIET!" he roared, thunder clapped above. Everyone went silent. Zeus sighed. "We'll give it to a vote. Who here would wish to give Apollo his wish and make the mortal immortal?" he asked. I guess about five or so would have to vote. Since that would be the majority. Here is all who raised there hands: Artemis, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, and Hermes. If I wasn't to scared of being blasted by gods. I would've cheered! That was five. That means yes! Zeus sighed and nodded. He waved his hand and then Rachel began to glow, her color returned and her eyes opened. Apollo ran to her side he had the biggest smile on. Rachel sat up holding her head.

"Ugh, I never want that to happen again." she said shaking her head. I noticed all the wounds she had were gone. The others rushed to her side smiling at her, I stood off a bit. I still didn't like moments like this. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"If she is going to be a goddess then, what of?" he asked impatiently. Rachel looked up with wide eyes. Then looked to Apollo. I saw her mouth the word: _Goddess? _I smirked and waited to hear what she would be the goddess of. Apollo shrugged and looked to Rachel to make the decision. She pause thinking. Her eyes lit up as she looked up smiling.

"I want to be the goddess of Foresight." she said smiling. Zeus rolled his eyes and nodded. He sighed.

"Fine. Rachel the goddess of Foresight. The Olympian counsel agrees?" he paused, most of them nodded..except Ares. "Then it is so." Zeus said. Apollo helped Rachel stand. Percy waved for me to come along as we walked out of the throne room. One we were out Apollo summoned his chariot. Rachel held onto his arm all the way back to Camp. When we got there, a girl with blonde hair walked up. Her eyes were glowing green, I guessed this was the new oracle. She looked over us all.

"_I have chosen this mortal to be my newest host. She has excepted." _the raspy voice of the oracle said. Apollo nodded. Then the glowing green faded away to show off brown eyes. The girl looked to Apollo and grinned.

"Lord Apollo, I am Emily." she said smiling. Apollo nodded and smiled back.

"Hello, you must have many questions. But I have just come back from saving Rachel Dare and I must thank my other demi-god friends." he said nicely and waved as he walked off. We followed. Rachel smiled, and looked over the cabins. She smirked and looked to Apollo.

"So, when do I get my own cabin?" she asked smiling. Apollo almost tripped. He gave Rachel a look. She laughed.

"Joking!" she said. We just stood there awkwardly. They turned to us. Rachel smiled and hugged each of us.

"Thanks guys! I am sure I would be dead if you hadn't helped Apollo." she said smiling. We nodded. Apollo nodded.

"Can we go now, we are crazy tired?" Percy said yawning. Rachel laughed and Apollo nodded thanking each of us. Annabeth went off to the Athena cabin, Percy went to the Poseidon cabin, Thalia went to the Artemis cabin, and I went to the Hades cabin, for now at least. By tomorrow I will be long gone and back to the Underworld.

Rachel P.O.V

Let me tell you, becoming a goddess ROCKS! You feel better than you ever have, and after being tortured, that feels great! I smiled as I leaned my head on Apollo's shoulder as we rode back to Olympus. I began to think about my new life as a goddess. It was gonna be great. I mean, sure I would have to deal with Apollo flirting and most likely sleeping with mortals. Wow that is weird to say. But eh..he is a god...I could deal with it. After all, he would always be mine, and only the mortals once. And think the Apollo demi-gods are cool. I smiled as we neared the Empire State Building. We flew and landed onto Olympus. I looked out onto the great city and smiled. Before Apollo got off he turned to me.

"I am glad your safe Rachel." he said smiling and pulling me into a hug. I felt my face turn red and I smiled.

"Glad to be back. Thanks Apollo." I said hugging him back. He pulled away a little to look into my face. He got a little closer, and closer. His lips were almost touching mine and...

~The End~

A.N- haha I just had to end it like that! Muhahahah! Well, there is the ending of the story! Hope you liked it, I will be thanking everyone who has reviewed up to now. And thank a few others. So come back and you can see your named in the thanks and a funny add on chapter!


	10. Thanks!

Now or Never Thanks:

My editor: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx

thanks to my best friend Lex for all her work in editing the few chapter I sent her, yeah. Probably should have sent her all of the chapters...oh well! Just want to say, you are a great friend and I love you like a sis!

Reviewers:

All of you have helped me keep this going, even when I think it sucks and I should quit. You helped my finish and stuff. And you all rock!

xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx

musiclover99(Ninja!)

lunciangirl06

LoveWickedDescet

EmilyScarlett

liliesandroses

Aurora di Angelo

lightningismynewbestfriend

InheriGirl(SAGE!)

FallingStar17

Sharonneke95

pandadragonz

Favorites:

To the peeps who added my story onto there faves, thanks!

-xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx

-Unrania Lycoris

-ShadowOfMyLight

-Sharonneke95

-pandadragonz

-liliesandroses

-lightningismynewbestfriend

-InheriGirl

-FANFICaddict001

Alerts:

People who put this on Story Alerts thanks to you too!

-Willow Silver

-ShadowOfMyLight

-Samy58787997757

.11

-liliesandroses

-lightningismynewbestfriend

-IrulesTheWorld98

-InheriGirl

-Gonewiththerain09

-EmilyScarlett

Thanks to everyone, and thanks to all who take time to read this story!

And now...the funny I promised!

A/N- ok, you might think it funny, you might not. But I have a weird sense of humor.

Chapter whatever-What should have happened!

None P.O.V

The five heroes walked into the dark black temple. They all stopped when they say Rachel being pulled down the hall close to a statue. None of them could make it our, but they new it was evil. They ran down shouting Rachel's name. Then they got to the statue. It was of...of...PAN? They all gawked at the statue. Then they heard a familiar pipe. They turned to see Grover. He stopped playing and the titan gods vanished. They all waited for an answer. Grover's lip trembled and his eyes watered.

"I JUST WANTED TO RAISE PAN!" he said running at Rachel and hitting her over the head with his pipe. She fell over unconscious. Apollo ran over and began to yell at Grover. They four demi-gods just stood there confused. Behind them a tornado blasted threw and you could see red sun cows flying the air. Thalia nudged Nico and held out her hand

"You said you would give me fifty bucks when cows fly." she said smirking. Nico gave her the money and she grinned counting it. Then three strange demi-gods walked in. one looking like she had cut her brown hair with softy-scissors, the other looked like a Mexican pyro, and the third looking like some pretty boy snob. They looked around confused Percy walked up them looking annoyed.

"What the Hades are you doing here? You don't come till the next series! Get out!" he said pointing the the door. They looked confused. The blonde pretty boy tired to talk.

"But we-" he was cut off my Percy.

"No OUT!"

"Bu-"

"Out!"

We just need-"

"OUT!"

The pyro looked like he was enjoying the entertainment while the scissors hair was just looking annoyed. Annabeth went over to try and talk things out, that didn't work. She say the knife at the scissors haired belt and said she stole it from Camp. Things went real weird from there. From Grover trying to sacrifice Rachel, to Red sun cows flying threw the air!

~The End~

A.N-yeah weird and majorly random. I just had this small idea of Grove doing this for Pan. Leo, Piper and Jason were just randomly brought into this. Well that is it! please check out my other stories!


End file.
